Episode 303 (31 December 1987 - Part 2)
Synopsis Angie puts a proposition to Den that she'll return to The Vic as a business partner, and they will split the profits 50/50. She starts working behind the bar immediately. Dr Singh tells Dr Legg that he'll be leaving to move up north in a month's time, to work on a research project into the use of narcotic drugs. Pauline catches Den in a quiet moment and hints that she knows he is Vicki's father. Donna gets drunk while working in The Vic, and starts flirting with Pete, then Ian, then Mehmet whereupon she lets on to Guizin that Mehmet asked her out but then couldn't follow it through after losing £2,000 gambling. Sharon asks Duncan if they could get engaged, but Duncan says they've only been together two months and it's too soon. He gives her a necklace that belonged to his great aunt. Michelle tells Pauline she's pregnant again, but not to tell anyone. Pauline's delighted. Michelle clearly isn't. Credits Main cast *Michelle Holloway - Susan Tully *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Pat Wicks - Pam St Clement *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Donna Ludlow - Matilda Ziegler *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Duncan Boyd - David Gillespie *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Darren Roberts - Gary McDonald *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob *Magda Czajkowski - Kathryn Apanowicz *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin Osman - Ishia Bennison *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Barry Clark - Gary Hailes *Jaggat Singh - Amerjit Deu Guest cast * Lennie - Ivor Raymonde Notes *This second part episode was a thirty-five minute special and was broadcasted at 11.30pm as an extra episode for New Year's Eve. *In an unusual move for a pre-recorded television series, the chimes of Big Ben are integrated into this episode. Den brings a television into the bar of The Queen Victoria, 'watches' the chimes in their entirety, and the episode resumes. It also coincided with an announcer saying "And a very happy new year, from BBC One." For many years, people believed that the scene was live. However, it was later announced that the scene was actually a backup tape and integrated into the episode because the live feed failed. However, the announcer was the only thing "live" from the episode. This was proved when the Drama repeat of this episode which came from the original master tape, didn't feature the announcer but the chimes. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "It won't be quite the same when I'm not living here. I mean I'll come back, but it won't be the same." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 19,850,000 (chart placing unknown). Category:Episode Category:1987 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns